Edward, she found me
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: What if Victoria had found Bella in New moon? Victoria is back for revenge and wants Edward to know of Bella's impending demise. What will Bella write as her last words? or could Alice arrive just in time to save Bella and Edward's future?
1. The beginning of the end

Edward, she found me.

The meadow was dead. I trailed my fingers through the dry, beige grass. It was parched and wilted under my touch. My chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. Falling into me to crush my internal, widened the hole in my chest that burned raw. I clutched my chest, trying to stop the hole from consuming my body. The last part of my being that was left to be damaged. I hoped it would cave in, that the only part of me that I could feel- apart from emotional pain and hurt- would disintegrate, taking what was left of me, with it. But I knew I had to fight on. For Charlie and Renee. Maybe even Jacob is he recovered.

With weak knees, I rose to my feet, slightly unsteady and looked around the barren field. Something contrasted against the crispy beige of the field.

A rich red.

My breath quickened as I recognised the feral posture. A slim female was staring directly at me from across the field. My blood boiled and I felt my feet stumbled back a few steps. My heart quickened and strained against my ribs like an animal begging freedom from a cave. But, my eyes stayed locked onto the figure. The red billowed out from the figure as a short wind passed through the clearly where we stood, locked in eye contact. I could guess my skin had gone pale as the blood drained from my face and my mouth popped open.

A gasp escaped.

The figure was tactically moving across the field, as if trying to avoid detection from something I had not noticed or maybe wasn't eve there. My muscles contracted to hug my bones, trying to blend into one another and disappear. I knew who this was. Who had found me at my most vulnerable. All alone in a field most of Forks would not have discovered. Nobody knew where I was. And she'd found me.

Victoria.

I knew I couldn't run fast enough. Not against a vampire. Not against **that **vampire. She would've learnt from the best and no human could outrun a hunting vampire. I closed my eyes and felt my knees buckled. I was so scared. The last time I had been in danger by Victoria was when her mate, James, had tracked me and lured me to my almost-death. He had sadistically tortured me and bitten me, forcing…**him**… to suck the venom from my veins. Victoria could do the same.

But worse.

With the poison of revenge in her mind, she would stop at nothing to avenge James. And that would mean my death. As slow and cruelly as possible just so Edward- cringe- could suffer the turmoil and pain she did. Although, Edward wouldn't know because he had left. Leaving me unprotected.

Victoria was closer, her malicious smirk visible across her pale face, crimson eyes burning with delight. I almost jumped when I heard him. **Bella run. **

"I can't, she's seen me" I murmured to him with a sad smile.

**Bella, run. For me. **

"It won't work Edward" I cringed at his name as I addressed him directly.

"Exactly."

Victoria had a firm hand curled in a claw around my shoulder. It hurt as she applied inhuman pressure upon it. I fought back a yelp of protest.

"Why don't we take a little trip home and leave little Eddie a note?" She whispered evilly.

I fought back the bile as she used a derogatory name for Edward. She was playing up the drama. Big time. She knew that he had left. She knew everything. She'd found me and now she knew exactly what she was going to do with me. She was going to make me suffer for James's death. It was the end.

It was time to pray that it would be over soon.


	2. Torture

I couldn't hear Victoria or see her. It made the blood in my system stir. The blood Victoria craved to spill across the grass and let everybody know about. She was going to make this as dramatic as possible. And yet, I sat at my desk, still not feeling as fearful for the end as I should do. Maybe it was the knowledge that I couldn't escape, maybe it was that I did not- deep down- care much for my existence or that I just knew that the hole that _**he **_left would disappear with the rest of me. The only I thing I feared was the pain my death caused for all those I loved. Charlie, Renee and maybe Jacob. I hadn't had a chance to speak to him for weeks. But Charlie would tell him and I just hoped he'd recover from his mono before he heard that dark news.

I held the pen tightly in my hands, trying to force the words I wanted to say onto the paper. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. This was intentional. Victoria wanted a heart-wrenching goodbye to cause _**him **_as much grief as possible. Or she'd make it slower… Not that really it would matter. I still had to live and die with the knowledge that Edward (cringe) did not…want me. So really it was pointless.

I'm going on a bit now. Maybe it's my natural way of stalling. I don't want to die. Not really.

I rolled up the letter and wrapped the ribbon around it. I exhaled deeply, feeling a sick churning in the out of my stomach. This was it. As soon as Victoria had the letter she could begin. She'd had long enough to plan it. And I was scared. Petrified. I ambled down the stairs, feeling my legs shake and my mouth run dry of saliva. Now I felt scared. The sky outside was a dark blanket of navy and the trees of the forest were a dark silhouette. I stared out of the front door to the empty road ahead. The silence. The ambience. I couldn't bear to look out of the door. I could just pick out a figure waiting by the trees. My breathing was harsh and every part of me was consumed by a sinking feeling. I assume being in love with a vampire had always condemned me to this type of end. I was always and would always be the fragile human lost in the world of the supernatural. I took a deep breath in and opened the door.

It was dead silent and the only light came from my house and the rouge streetlight around the corner. I paused at the end of the porch, looking back at the front door I would close for the last time. I ambled down the steps and walked towards the forest. I stopped halfway and had to take control of my erratic breathing pattern that raced with my frantic heart. It would only make this worse. There a swift brush of wind across my face and I closed my eyes as I heard someone's feet crunch across the grass. Before I knew it, the letter was out of my hand and hands were on my throat. I gulped and a terrified sound escaped from my mouth. The cold fingers traced my jugular. I knew Victoria could hear the rush of my blood like a rapid river of crimson and I could imagine the burn in her throat as well of the burn of malice and cruelty in her red eyes. I heard her laugh and then my body went into shock. I hit the grass, my legs feeling a sudden strike of agonising pain and then nothing. I was unable to move and I was staring at the night's sky. She'd most likely broken my legs. Though I would of thought she would have wanted more a chase to feed her sadistic hunger for revenge. Although I could feel anything I knew it was all happening. I would feel a spike of pain and then nothing. I was grateful. How my body rejected the pain that Victoria was intent on creating. I closed my eyes again as she leered at me and I swallowed, my throat hurting as it lacked the hydration of saliva.

"I'm sorry, didn't that hurt enough?" Victoria called cruelly down to me.

I said nothing. It would only amuse her.

"How will precious Edward react?"

His name burnt the hole in my chest and felt my voice rising up through me.

_Damn it Bella! Don't say anything! _

"Please" Was all I said as I began to gain feeling in my broken legs.

Why couldn't the shock have lasted longer? I let out a strained cry and Victoria began to snigger under her breath. I felt her lift my right wrist up and trace the scar with her cold finger. It wasn't the nice warm like Edward's.

"You and James had some fun didn't you?" Victoria said through gritted teeth.

I opened my eyes to see and feel her drop my wrist and lean towards my ear.

"Goodbye my dear" She hissed ghostly.

She roughly pushed my head to one side and I held a hand over my exposed neck.

"Edward I love you" I whispered to myself, voice shaking with tears.

And then Victoria sank her teeth into my neck.


	3. Alice

Alice's POV

It was very nice outside on the porch of the villa me and Jasper had rented in Brazil. Carlisle and Esme were only a few yards away down the hill and Rosalie and Emmett were situated further towards the forest, furthest away. They enjoy their privacy. I cringe. Jasper held my hand sweetly and I smiled up at him. I looked out from the shade of the porch to the lawn that stretched far out across the Brazilian land , drenched in sunlight. We were very privileged to have been able to buy this spread of private land, where we could stand in the sunlight without exposing our true selves. I smiled at Jasper and stepped of the porch, the light instantly shattering off my skin into diamond sparkles. Jasper smiled crookedly and followed me out to stand on the grass. His mesmerising face burst into diamond sparkles and he linked his fingers into mine. I grinned at him. Although, a link was missing in my silent heart. Everyone I loved was here except from Edward…and Bella. I dreaded to think how Bella was coping and where Edward was, the torture of having to leave her breaking his immortal strength. I frowned. Jasper sensed my sadness, sympathy and empathy. He squeezed my hand. Just I looked to his face, my mind was overwhelmed by an image. I gasped and my eyes widened. I must have looked truly disturbed because Jasper held onto my shoulders tightly.

"What do you see Alice"

"It's…"

I couldn't see clear enough, the image was taking it's time to come into focus. Or it was just night time. Soon the picture was more easy to examine and it sprung into motion. A girl was screaming weakly, in a very familiar voice. And a leering, widely red-haired girl was crouched beside her in triumph. I gasped again in horror as the picture focused. Almost as if in high-definition. The girl who lay on the grass under the dark sky was convulsing with pain and she was oh so familiar. Too familiar.

"Bella" I whispered in terror.

The red-haired woman leaned down and seemed to kiss her neck. But Bella convulsed again and I shook with horror.

"Victoria" I breathed.

Victoria stood up, smirking and turned away from Bella. The lifeless corpse of Bella.

"Jasper, Bella's going to die"

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all gathered around us as I explained my disturbing vision.

"Should we tell Edward?" Rosalie asked, half-heartedly concerned.

I wished sometimes she would show more warmth towards Bella.

"No, we have to find Bella before Alice's vision can come true" Carlisle said calmly.

"Hang on, doesn't that Victoria chick have a like danger evasion power?" Emmett piped up.

I felt an uncomfortable sinking feeling. If all of us went Victoria would sense it for sure. She would kill Bella faster. And Edward would eventually find out.

"I'll go" I said softly.

"Are you sure? We do not know how Victoria will re-act, especially to you" Carlisle asked.

"Are you doubting me by my height?" I smiled weakly. "I have to save my sister""She's not your sister" Rosalie stated blankly.

"Neither are you" I replied indifferently.

Rosalie crossed her arms and walked away. I snarled at her icy nature. I f she didn't care for Bella than why didn't she just keep quiet?

"Be careful Alice" Esme smiled at me encouragingly. "We will make sure Edward knows nothing"

I smiled at my family before turning and pressing lips to Jasper's passionately.

"I'll be back soon. With Bella" I promised.

And I was going to keep my promise. I would save Bella. Even if it was at my second life's expense.


	4. Victoria's hunt

I had definitely broken the speed limit. I hit the accelerator with a little too much force, hearing it crack under my foot. The car's speed diminished and I sighed hoarsely, impatiently. I didn't have time for this. I had to reach Bella before Victoria murdered her. I didn't have the time for petty technology to mess up everything.

I sprang out of the car, leaving the metal door flailing and creaking on it's hinges. I frowned as I out on a burst of speed. How far away was I? I inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the forest around me. I could smell damp oak and moss, animal smells and rich soil scents. I could smell humans in the distance but it wasn't a pronounced scent. No blood had been spilt around here. I put on another burst of inhuman speed, dread welling up inside me, overwhelming. I blinked as my eyes stung unnaturally. If I didn't reach Bella's house in time, I would find a corpse and Victoria long gone. I would have failed and indirectly sealed the fate of my sister. That is what it felt like and made it even more urgent to reach her in time. I couldn't let my human 'sister' die. Not alone, or like that.

I flew through the trees, taking an alternate route as I tracked a smell that came strongly from the west. I was sure it was Bella. The sweet scented, alluring smell attracted me strongly, reminding me of when I had first been exposed to Bella's blood when James had attacked her. It was the same rich, warm smell. I was, however, in control and fighting the urge to hunt the delicious scent. It would not do much good if I ended up draining Bella dry of blood myself. My feet barely touched soil as I ran across much softer ground. Although, having skin like mine, it made any surface feel smooth and soft to the touch whilst running. I could feel my fear growing and I fought to suppress it. Maybe my vision had been a fore-warning and I could rescue Bella before Victoria reached her? But something told me, in the back of my mind, I was already running out of time. The smell of blood was becoming much more pronounced and I could hear harsh breathing patterns as someone fought to keep themselves breathing. I heard a strained heart, trying to keep blood circulation going as more of the precious life fluid was spilled. Or consumed. I burst through some thick undergrowth and dug my figures into the bark of the nearest tree. I climbed, skilfully and silently, ending up on a high branch where it was a clearer view of all my surrounding area. I looked around in quick sharp glances, swiftly identifying Bella's house to my right. Suddenly, there was a weak groan that came as a wheeze, lungs crushing out the suppressed cry, plead for help and the audible notification of unbearable pain being caused. I looked down and saw my vision commencing beneath. Victoria had her lips pressed firmly to Bella's neck, sucking slowly, purposefully as if caressing the skin. But I could almost see the jugular in Bella's throat contract and expand, as if being used as a straw that led down to her heart. Victoria was making her suffer. Killing her a little bit more every second. Along with the burn of the venom I did not want to imagine what kind of pain Bella was experiencing. And I was the one who had to stop it. I launched myself from the trees, silent in my flight and landing perfectly upright. However, the slight disturbance on the grassy ground where I had landed caused the red-headed vampire to turn and meet my piercing, accusing stare. Victoria pulled away from Bella.

"I'm sorry, this is my hunt" She said coolly, obviously not seeing me as a threat.

"I don't want you hunt, I want to leave Bella alone" I said sharply, adding and underlying pleading tone to my voice.

Victoria seemed to analyse me, her eyes fixed on mine. She'd noticed the colour difference between the two of us. She knew I was a Cullen.

"Alice. I am right?" Victoria asked innocently.

I smirked easy so discreetly. Now was not a time for introductions.

"I would appreciate it if you could…step away from Bella" I preached softly, careful not to sound challenging. I did not wish this to break out into a fight.

"I'm sorry, little Bella here as a few things to pay for" Victoria informed menacingly. "I am settling some unfinished business"

"You're killing my brother's mate!" I cried in my high voice, feeling distressed as I looked past to Bella who had began to convulse. The venom.

"Oh no. no. no. we can't have that can we Bella?" Victoria spoke to her as if she was dog that needed gentle coaxing.

And before I knew it, again she had pressed her lips to Bella's neck. Bella convulsed softer now as her human body began to weaken considerably. Her eyelids fluttered open and closed and her breathing became slightly slower. She cried out weakly as Victoria made a visible third bite into the incision on Bella's neck. I did the only thing I could do. I sprung towards Victoria and locked my arms around her throat.


	5. Visions of flames

Victoria's POV

I had spoken to the little Cullen calmly. Her size did not really oppose me and from the colour of her eyes, after studying her a mere few seconds, I knew she was no threat to my hunt. But, her intentions aggravated me. There was always someone in the way whenever I had tried to reach my prize hunt. I held back a snarl and turned back to my business. I pressed my lips back to the incision on Bella's neck and dug my teeth back, further into the jugular. It was hard to restrain from just gulping down her desirable, hot, sweet blood. But I wanted it to pour slowly into me. I wanted her to feel every ounce of it drain away from her. Besides, it was too tantalising to just waste. I wanted to savour it.

But, my ecstasy lasted a few undisturbed seconds before I felt a weight land upon my back. A low, menacingly snarl ripped through my teeth and I smiled at the sound. It felt natural. The distraction of thought faded and I swung round to throw the weight off my back. I saw little Alice crash into the dirt with a spray of soil. She sprung up quickly, even for a vampire. I coiled into a defensive crouch. My evasion instinct had not kicked in. I had the upper-hand so far. I smirked to myself. If she was any danger to my vampiric life, I would feel my feet drag me in the direction of ensured safety. Nevertheless, she was challenging me. The little vampire mirrored my stance and growled. I would not of expected such a feral growl from a small girl like her. She flew toward me and I caught her forearm flipping her onto her back. She struck the dirt again and I lifted her off the soil, like a rag doll and threw her against a tree. The tree made a ear slipping screech as the trunk gave way and fell into another tree. I chuckled darkly. Alice didn't get up. I smirked slightly but kept my guard. She was as evasive as a beetle at her size. I knew I was right when I felt a strong hand yank my hair back. In a cry of fury I spun around and caught the little witch by her throat.

"Alice" A cracking, strangely pleading voice hissed weakly.

I sneered at Bella and then giggled to myself. She knew her little friend was in danger. Emotional pain. Excellent.

Abruptly, I received a strong blow to the stomach. I dropped Alice and fell backwards, landing acrobatically but in pain. The little pest head kicked me!

She snarled at me in triumph and I growled. I could feel the anger in me boil over and the certain dislike I had already for the Cullen girl exploded into defensive hatred. She was now threatening me and I could feel the pull of self preservation. It was one kick! I could take the pixie!

I flew towards her and she cart wheeled past me. I lunged again and she slipped to the side, causing me to freeze and glare fiercely at her. Her expression was neutral and that angered me more. I felt my body tense and a wild roar curled through my gritted teeth.

I turned tail and ran.

Alice's POV

Victoria growled viciously but I kept my eyes trained on her. Her blood red, (ironically), eyes screamed frustration and she bared her teeth.

Suddenly, she ran.

I stared, puzzled, as she disappeared into the shrubbery of the woods in a few strides. Had her self preservation kicked in and she found me a threat? Or was she planning something? Lithely, I ran towards where the red-headed vampire had vanished and sniffed the air. I drew in a long, purposeful breath. I recognised the scent of another vampire. She was around here somewhere…

But, overriding the scent of Victoria, was the lingering, potent… infatuating scent of warm pooling blood. My throat burned but I fought against the instinct to leap towards Bella who lay on the grass, enduring a vicious spasm attack as the venom poisoned her remaining blood. Maybe she would become a vampire in time for her to be safe from Victoria. That little glimmer of optimism made me smile ever so daintily. I could teach Bella myself over a few weeks and she and Edward could be reunited…

I gasped as an arm wound round my throat.

Victoria had me trapped in a strong headlock. And she was beginning to crush against my throat. Breathing, as a habit, became difficult so I settled for cutting off the unneeded air supply. I heard Victoria snigger as I bit her. It must of stung because her arm hesitated but it only made her apply more pressure. My eyes clouded over and a vision cut off my sight. There was a harsh metallic screeching and the bright light of a burning fire. Bella was still convulsing in the scene. But it wasn't Victoria burning…she was standing over the fire smirking evilly.

The vision cut off before I could identify the vampire in pieces. But I had a pretty good idea. Suddenly, the metallic screeching became audible and I felt pain crackle through my neck. Cracks crawled up my face and I yelped and hissed in desperate process. The splitting continued and screech of my skin breaking filled the air.

Victoria was ripping my head off. She was going to end me.


	6. It shouldn't have been you Alice

_Bella POV_

_If you evade death, it catches up to you eventually. It finds you and takes it revenge from the life you chose to keep from it from ending. I would know. I faced death and pain twice and escaped both times alive. Maybe even three. But to know my friends and family were going to die at the expense of trying to save my life once more, defending it, was heart-warming. The only problem was, I was already dying and with my only saviour being sentenced to an unfair end, all because of me. She shouldn't of come. She should have let Victoria. That way, seeing her die before me would've been avoided. My mind could not take that much more heartbreak. I couldn't stand the thought of it being the last thing I would see. Someone I loved fighting for me even though I was condemned. It wasn't fair. _

There was the faint grinding, crunching sound of tearing metal, horrifying, even though my hearing was dimming along with my other failing senses. The venom had been sucked out and I was falling. But sure enough I could hear it. Feel the pain of my defender and the violent twist of my gut and sting of my eyes as I knew she was about to die. A tear escaped.

"Alice I'm sorry"

There was cry, a metal screech and then a cruel…dark laugh.

Reality slipped away from me.


	7. I couldn't live without her

Jasper's POV

This was the fastest I had ever run. The most anger that I had ever felt boil inside me until I was continuously hissing it out from between my fiercely gritted teeth. It felt like my eyes were burning through the woods I front of me, searching for Alice. I should never have let her go alone.

I inhaled, drawing in every scent. I had faith that Alice could evade any attacker at her speed, but what if Victoria was just a fast? I was an idiot. And I wasn't going to let Alice die for my mistake.

I breathed in again.

The scent of moss and oak wood was beginning to subside and the most alluring scent flew into my nostrils. It was sweet and intoxicating. I stopped breathing and gritted my teeth harder. I'd found Bella an enough of her blood had been split for me smell it a mile away. My throat burnt raw and I stifled a growl. It wouldn't help either of them, or the rest of my family, if I finished off Bella. Leaping to clutch onto the nearest tree trunk, I scrambled agilely up it onto the highest branch. I could see all the way across the forest to the clearing where a white house stood. With perfected vision the details were clearer. I could make out two struggling figures and a red truck. One was winning. I flew to the next tree and the next, continuing across the forest in the same manner until I was ten trees away.

"Alice, I'm sorry"

The pitiful, cracking voice I recognised as Bella's, sobbed out an apology and I seethed with anger. I could see the red head with her arm around Alice's neck and hear the slow crack of her skin. Victoria was laughing. My body coiled and a roaring snarl ripped from the pit of my stomach. The evil witch wasn't going to get Alice. Victoria was going to die.

I leapt from the trees landing on the grass, uncontrollable rage controlling me, joined with my ferocious instincts. I snarled. Victoria turned to look at me with horror and I growled threateningly again.

Victoria's POV

The vampire opposite me was the picture of rage. The definition of feral and was the most frightening vampire I had ever seen. He was scarred all the way up his jaw, his teeth bared at me and growls erupting from him. His eyes were set on the Cullen, broken in my arms. Self-preservation screamed at me. His eyes bore into mine and I snarled back at him, my retaliation fierce. He wasn't getting away with the pixie and Bella. My feet felt like they were detached, trying to drag me away but failing as desire counteracted it. My eyes flew to lifeless Bella and back to the pixie then to the lion of a vampire.

"Victoria" His voice was almost a roar in itself, raw with threat and anger.

He approached me slowly and I felt myself backing away. NO! I wasn't done with either of these two yet!

As he drew closer I could see the topaz eyes. He was another Cullen.

"Jasper" He answered the question in my head.

Jasper was the most terrifying opponent I had ever faced. And yet it didn't make sense because he was a 'veggie'.

Jasper crouched and a growl roared from the pit of his stomach.

I gritted my teeth and snarled.

I most likely wasn't going to survive this second fight.

Then I dropped the pixie and turned tail. I'd be back. They could count on that. I would end Bella Swan and all the Cullens…

Jasper POV

I hadn't managed to destroy Victoria but I'd driven her off before it was too late. Bella was still breathing. I could hear her lungs wheeze with the effort. She really wasn't that strongest of humans. But she hadn't lost all that much blood. I could still see the jugular constrict and expand in her neck as it forced the blood around. I didn't breath and turned away, reluctantly, my throat burning like an inferno as I almost lost control. Then I saw Alice.

Her pixie like face was disturbed by vicious cracks that spread from her neck up her jaw, zigzagging over her porcelain cheeks. My hands balled into impossibly tight fists and within half a second, I had her in my arms. My eyes pricked uncomfortably and I knew, if I was human, I'd have been fighting back tears. She was still as stone in my arms (if you'll pardon the pun) and her eyes were daintily shut. I noticed then that I had missed the large chunk missing from the left of her neck. That was why she wasn't healing. Gently, I lay her down on the grass. Then, I violently tore through the grass and earth, searching for the missing piece of Alice. My chest was tight with the pain of knowing that if I couldn't find that little chunk, I would have to bring Alice back to the family dead. I'd been too late. It was too unbearable to imagine and it only made me more vicious as I tore through the soil. Then my fingers felt something smooth and slender. It twitched in my grasp. I felt my hopes leap as I pulled the chunk of white from the earth. It was soft to my touch and a detectable vanilla like scent came from it. Vampire skin. I put it to the hole in Alice's neck and I smiled widely. It was a perfect match. Quickly, I ran my tongue across the rough side, layering it with venom then slotted into the gash like a puzzle piece. The cracks began to fade and crawl back down her skin. Her eyes fluttered and her caramel eyes met mine with gratitude, love and worry gelled into the colour. I smiled crookedly at her.

"Jazz" She whispered, stroking my cheek.

Then she crushed her lips against mine. Electric sparks shot through us as her relief met mine and she wound her arms around my neck. I couldn't help myself as I returned her affections. I couldn't live without Alice. I could've lost her forever if I'd just left her to go find Bella.

"You really do need some combat training" I grinned at her.

"Shut up" She kissed me again quickly.

Then her expression turned serious.

"We need to get Bella to Carlisle"


	8. Casualty

**Alice's POV**

**Jazz was running alongside the car, I could see him in the dim light dodging trees with startling accuracy and grace. Bella lay across the two back seats, a white bandage around the incision on her neck. Jazz had decided it was best he stay away from Bella since she was still partially bleeding. I was holding my breath. **

**I couldn't decide what speed to drive at. I kept accelerating and decelerating, trying to work up what speed would get us to Carlisle quicker. I quickly pulled out my mobile and speedily typed in Carlisle's number. **

"**We're on our way" I spoke hushed, almost an in audible whisper. **

"**We're back at the house, Emmett and Esme have a bed ready, how is she?" He asked calmly. **

"**Both legs broken, bitten on the neck and blood loss" I hissed through my teeth. **

**I was angry, Victoria had gotten away with almost killing Bella. And that wasn't Jasper's fault. Right now our priorities were to get Bella to the house and patched up. Edward would be none the wiser. **

**Carlisle got Bella from the car and whilst I kept an eye on Jazz. And myself. I forgotten Bella's blood smelt so good. **

**Carlisle was quick to diagnose and I could hear the slight tinkle of medical instruments as he fussed over her quickly but precisely. He had to make sure there was no permanent damage to her neck or legs. Hopefully Victoria hadn't done anything else to her that could be irreparable, dangerous…plain painful. Or fatal. **

**Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decided to go hunting and then leave and return to the villas. If Edward found us all gone he'd get very suspicious no doubt. And it didn't help that he could read minds. **

**I closed my eyes and focused on Bella and my memories of her, skipping all the parts about the tempting scent of her and her blood. I peered into the subjective future. It was going to rain tomorrow and Charlie was going to phone Bella to find out where she was…no wait, he left a voicemail to tell Bella he was on night shift…**

**Ok. It was all good. I could get Bella safely home and hopefully she wouldn't remember any of this. Nothing would've happened…apart from the fact she had a possible two broken legs and could suffer dizzy spells. **

"**Bella will be fine" Carlisle's cool voice interrupted my meditation but I was delighted that he did. **

**Bella was going to be ok. **

"**How bad is she?" **

"**Reasonable amount of blood loss. Victoria took her time." **

**I snarled in voluntarily. Took her time. PFFT! **

"**Her legs aren't broken, merely fractures in one leg and a twist in the other" Carlisle informed me. **

**He smiled, relived. **

**I wondered what had made Victoria slow on this. She wanted as much pain as possible. She wanted Bella's death long, drawn out. She most likely was going to start out with fracturing and step it up a level y breaking her legs on the fracture and around it. A sadist is ever I saw one. **

**Bella's POV**

**Everything was spinning, but all I could think of was Alice. The last thing I'd heard before it'd all faded to black was the metallic screech of vampire skin splitting. Victoria could've killed her. Actually killed her… **

**Wait. I was still alive. **

**I clawed lazily at the cloth under my fingers, detecting the definite texture of real fabric. Ok. I was alive. But, who had found us? **

**As far as I knew, Alice and Victoria had been the only ones there. Edward…**

**I opened my eyes fully to see that I was lying on my bed, legs bandaged and feeling numb. I gingerly touched the bandage on my right leg and found it was simple cast. Victoria had broken my legs. I flinched as a small spike of pain and discomfort hit me. Ok, maybe it was a fracture. That was good news. **

**I tried to recollect the events of the previous evening. It was morning because it was light, but only dimly. I could hear the pitter patter of rain. Victoria had made me write a letter…she'd thrown me to the ground and… **

**My hadn flew up to my neck. There was a large bandage or covering of some sort across the right side of my neck, crossing over where my jugular would be. Victoria bit me. Then why wasn't I a vampire dammit! It was obvious Carlisle had been around, he would've been the one to fix me up. Wasn't my condition bad enough for me to be changed? I sighed harshly. I was alive wasn't I? **

**They'd left.**

**There was a note on my desk. **

_**Dear Bella, Take care of yourself. Charlie is working overnight. He'll be back at nine. **_

_**Xxx**_

Alice's handwriting. 

Against the throbbing sting of my neck and the burn of my leg as I shifted it across the bed, the real pain was in my chest as it burnt raw. They'd left me again. Just as I was well enough to heal. I ran my hands through my hair and felt like screaming. Now I knew they really weren't coming back. To stay at least. 

Then it hit my again like a slap from a cold, wet fish. 

Victoria was still out there. 

And although I had no way of knowing…

There was just that feeling that it wasn't over. 


	9. He wants to die too

The weeks, maybe months, following the event I could hardly remember, were beyond weird. First of all, Jacob was a werewolf.

I'd met him at his house when I'd seen him with Sam and his cult. He'd told me we couldn't be friends, he'd severed his midnight black hair and had a new tattoo. Jacob left me when I'd begged him to stay, my sun had left me behind to face the storm. At home he'd visited me and apologised, told me I had to work it because he couldn't tell me. Of course everything didn't go to plan when I came face to face with Sam and his gang and ended up slapping a member who morphed into a giant grey wolf. Jacob revealed his identity in the bid to rescue me from the enraged werewolf. Jacob and the pack had left to hunt for Victoria and I was alone. More alone than I ever had been before. He told me about the wolves and how they had killed an associate of Victoria. Laurent was dead.

And now I was standing on the edge of a cliff, bubbling with adrenaline and sadness. Alice's last note to me before she left again circled around my head and _**his **__face still haunted but enchanted me. This was the only way to see him and I wanted the Cullen's and my lost future close to me, even in just hallucinations and memories. _

_**Bella, don't. **_

"_But you won't stay with me any other way"_

_**Please, for me. **_

"_You wanted me to be human, Alice left me again…watch me"_

_**Bella. **_

I leapt from the cliff face and plummeted down into the waves. The feeling was unbelievable and the water swirled around me. I'd done it, safely. But, my joy was overridden as a giant wave rose before me, spitting foam. I tried to suck in a last gulp of air but the wave caught me short and forced its way into my lungs. I was pulled under by the crushing force of the water and the pull of the current. Floundering, I desperately tried to claw my way to the surface., but another wave sent me hurtling down deeper. I decided to relax and tried to steady my pulse. I was only making it harder by freaking out.

Something caught my eye. Something red, something flaming… Fire in water? Impossible…

Then it clicked. My heart rate shot up and I reacted of instinct, kicking out. I scrambled through the water, eyes locked on the vampire that same towards me. Then I hit something. My head throbbed and my lungs wheezed, my vision faltered.

_**Bella. You said you wouldn't do anything reckless…**_

I'd woken up on the beach…Jacob had found me and dragged me to shore. He'd driven me back and now I was outside my house, Jacob fierce and protective. He'd smelt as vampire. And they were in my house…

Alice made me jump but it wasn't long before I was sobbing in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Alice! If it wasn't me for me you wouldn't have been almost killed! Who saved you!" I demanded in choking sobs of relief.

Jacob waited outside, still on edge that I'd decided to enter the house alone. But it was Carlisle's car and I was sure.

"Jasper. But never mind me! After all that happened why would try and kill yourself! I saved you! And now you want to just throw your life away again! What about Charlie?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was cliff diving, recreationally. It's fun." I explained.

"Then how come I didn't see you being pulled out…"

Alice turned sharply, watching the tall figure in the doorway.

"I had to make sure you were safe" Jacob said softly.

"I wouldn't hurt her." Alice said

"Could we have a minute Bella…" Jacob interrupted.

He walked in the direction of the kitchen and I found myself following him, throwing Alice an I-won't-be-long look.

"Does this belong to you" He gritted his teeth secretively as he handed me a piece of curled paper.

My letter…

Did Jacob read it! Did he know that I still loved Edward? Was he hurt?

"Jacob I…"

He put a hand on my cheek.

"Couldn't you change your mind?" He whispered.

My heart leapt sky high as I realised he was leaning in. NO! I hadn't figured it out yet! After everything… everything with Alice…I couldn't leave that behind…especially not Edward…

But my heart seemed to want to follow this path…experiment…

I closed my eyes and waited, waited to feel my reaction when his lips met mine…

_Ring Ring!_

_Jacob grabbed the phone and I exhaled. _

"_I'm sorry he's not here right now. He's at a funeral" Jacob hissed, slamming the phone down. _

_Harry Clearwater's funeral. He died a few weeks back because of a sudden heart attack, My dad was attending the funeral this evening. _

"_Who was it?" I asked. _

"_Non one important…" _

"_Jacob"_

"_He's always in the way…" _

"_Bella! It's Edward!" Alice rushed to my side within a second. "He thinks you're dead! Rosalie told him about Victoria and now the cliff diving, he thinks your dad is at YOUR funeral!"_

_My heart ceased beating for a second. "Jacob! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SPEAK TO HIM!" _

"_He didn't ask for you" Jacob growled bluntly. _

_Alice twirled me around to face her, her topaz eyes soft and miserable. _

"_He wants to die too"_

_The End. _

_**Dear Edward. **_

_**I know you don't want me and this will only make you guilty but…Edward, she found me. **_

_**Victoria. **_

_**She's outside my bedroom and I know I will die tonight. **_

_**All I want you to know is that she wants you to suffer. I don't want that. I want you to forget me if it ever hurts. I could take the pain of that if it keeps you sane. You mustn't feel bad. I'll know about it. **_

_**But I can't joke. I'll love you now and forever, always, in death or life. **_

_**Love Bella xxx**_


End file.
